


Polaris

by iamprobiehearmeroar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamprobiehearmeroar/pseuds/iamprobiehearmeroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiva airport fic. Tony decides what he said to Ziva wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Shabbat Shalom and Shiva. I honestly have no idea where this came from. It's basically a scene after the Tiva airport scene. Oh, and boy is it just made of fluff. I thought we all kinda needed it. :) So yep. This is kinda a rainbow-unicorn-puppy fic, after everything we just went through with Shabbat Shalom and Shiva. Let me just get one thing straight-I did not write this because I wished they put this in the episode (I mean it would have been amazing, but out of place :)). I was so completely 100% happy with Shiva, I would not have done a single thing differently. I didn't write this because this is what I wanted to see, but because, well, whose muses WEREN'T going off the hook after that episode? And I needed to do anything but cry. Unfortunately, this ended up producing more tears (the happy kind, of course :)). Please enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated.  
> Side note-after you read this, if you don't already know what the title means, look it up on Wikipedia or something. I think it will make a lot of sense. :)

Every step Tony took away from the airport pushed him to go back. To tell her what he had originally translated into Hebrew, but decided not to say it just yet. Would it really be that easy? After years of caring for her like he could never care for anyone else, could he really tell her tonight? He eventually reached his car. His put a hand on the cool metal of the car door handle. It was anything but inviting. “No,” whispered. He wouldn't let her leave without knowing how he felt. He began to run, faster and faster, his heart pounding. He reached the gate and ran inside. The door to the plane had not yet closed. He ran up the stairs and onto the plane. There she was. Ziva. She was gazing out the window at the soft snow that had begun to fall. 

“Ziva,” he breathed. She turned her head to look at him. She immediately stood. The sight of him was surprising, his jacket in his hand, panting from the running he must have done.

“Tony, what are you doing?” She asked him.

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” he said and stepped forward to take her face in his hands. Her eyes widened. He brushed away the stray hairs falling around her cheeks. He brought her face close to his, and brushed his lips against hers, searching for a sign that she felt this was right like he did. Ziva leaned into him and kissed him, his arms engulfing her. She ran her fingers along his jaw and Tony pulled away slowly. He looked into her eyes for any thoughts regretting what she had done. For any thoughts wishing he hadn't done what he did. He found none.

“Ziva, there's something I really need to say-”

“I know, Tony,” Ziva said tearfully. She kissed him once more, sliding her hand into his, where it fit perfectly.

“I love you, too,” she whispered. They shared a long look, unlike any they had shared before. Those looks were stolen when the other person wasn't looking, or filled with uncertainty of when to look away. Not anymore. Now, the look was filled with love, trust and most of all, partnership. 

“Special Agent David, we're set to take off. Are you ready to go?” The pilot said over the intercom. 

“I will need a few more minutes,” Ziva responded. 

“No problem. Take your time.”

“It's gonna be so hard to watch you go,” Tony told her and rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb. 

“I will be back before you know it, Tony. I need to go back to Israel. My father...he needs me this one last time.”

“Of course. I get it, Ziva. I just don't want to go without seeing you after this,” Tony said.

“And I do not want to go without seeing you either. But Gibbs needs you here, Tony. We cannot both be gone.”  
“I know,” he responded solemnly.

“It is just eight days. I will take the first flight out of Tel Aviv after that,” she said.

“I'll miss you,” Tony told her.

“I will miss you too. We have a lot to talk about when I get back,” she said with a smile like a promise. They kissed quickly, lovingly, and Tony squeezed her hand. He turned to exit the plane. 

“Tony,” Ziva sad quietly. Tony turned back around. “How long have you known?” She asked him.

“Somalia,” he said.

She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. He approached her slowly, and brought his hand up to her face. He brushed his thumb over her temple, her cheeks, her closed eyes, and her lips. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him.

“You will not lose me Tony. Just please promise me I will not lose you either,” she said with a single tear sliding down her face. He wiped it away, and brought his lips to kiss her forehead. 

“I promise,” he whispered. 

Neither of them would say goodbye. They knew for them, this was not the end of their story, but the beginning. And that both of them would finally get their happy endings. Something permanent. They deserved as much. Ziva watched Tony until she could only see a figure, still standing by the gate. He waited there until the lights of the plane became stars, until he could no longer tell the difference. Maybe that was the point. Maybe they were each others North Stars. Because wherever they went, and wherever they will go, they will always be each others guiding light, leading them home.


End file.
